Changes
by somewhereovertheklainebow
Summary: Santana Lopez is the school gossip. She's all hot and no heart. But an unexpected change occurs when Brittany tells her something she never thought she would hear.  Rated T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a bit different for me… mainly because this time I'm writing Britana. This story is in Santana's point of view, and it's set before 'sexy'. **_

_**It is going to be a chaptered story, so this is only the first part, but it's only going to be short, so don't expect any more than 5 chapters. Enjoy and review.**_

* * *

><p>She's my best friend. I tell her everything, and I love her. I always knew that.<p>

I just never realized how much I loved her.

Let me take you back to where it all began…

* * *

><p>We were in my bedroom at my house one afternoon, having our usual make-out session. Now I know you're thinking 'whoa, back up. You guys are making out?' but it's nothing out of the ordinary.<p>

I've either dated or made out with pretty much every guy in this school, and sometimes I got bored with them. That was where Brittany came into it. Judge all you want. I didn't think I was lesbian, or even bi for that matter. We were just two best friends who liked to get pleasure from each other.

She had her doubts, but she wasn't that bright. I only had to tell her that we were just two people talking with our tongues really close to convince her. To make her believe that she wasn't doing anything wrong, I told her that the 'plumbing was different', so it didn't count.

Whilst she may not be smart, she still had the biggest heart. That's why she didn't want to cheat on Artie. Me? Well, I'm a bitch anyway. I'm the type that tends to go out with a guy and then stomp all over his heart with stilettoes on. Most of the time I'd make out with them once and then dump them, so making out with Britt didn't make any difference for me.

After our make-out session, Brittany got up and said shortly, "This relationship is really confusing for me."

I turned to the mirror to put my mascara on, "breakfast is confusing for you," I scoffed.

"Sometimes it's sweet and sometimes it's salty. Like, what if I have eggs for dinner? What is it?"

I sighed.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks later while I was sitting in chemistry, I got thinking. Now, I'm a judgmental bitch, so I tend not to think about anything much when I'm not scrutinizing other people or deciding what top made my boobs look good, but today I was actually <em>thinking.<em>

Artie broke up with Britt, and she was pretty upset. He told her that she was too good, and that he didn't know how their relationship had worked out, and that he needed to go back to where he belonged, as a Glee club loser, to let her become the popular cheerleader.

Brit, of course was stunned. I don't think she even knew what to do. She was a little more vacant than she usually was, but I think she was taking it okay. They were together for a long time, and I thought she would go into a break-down, but she didn't. She was just as blank as always. I talked to her about it once, and asked her if she was okay. This was a little weird for me, I wasn't used to caring about anyone's feelings. She had told me that she was still a little confused about everything; about Artie, and about us.

I remembered back to that make-out two weeks ago. Brittany said that our relationship was confusing, and I disagreed. It was simple; we were just two hot girls who liked kissing.

Or was it? I always liked making out with guys, hence why I picked them up and then dumped them all the time. I never looked for anything serious with them. Being with Brittany was different. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was almost as if there was a sort of spark between us, a spark that I never got when I was with guys.

But no, I didn't like her any more than as a friend. I only used her to get pleasure. Hey, that's what bitches like me do.

I was a little confused though. I wasn't quite sure why I cared for her so much. She's my best friend, I assured myself, so of course I care for her.

The ring of the school bell shook me out of these thoughts and I got up to head back to my locker. It was two lockers apart from Britt's, so we usually saw each other there between classes.

When I got back to my locker, she was already there, unloading her books. I smiled in her direction, even though her golden hair was facing me, and turned to unlock my locker. I began shoving my books inside and saw in my peripheral vision Britt close her locker and come over to mine.

I shut mine, and turned to face her. She looked empty, and my heart felt heavy at the sight of her large blue eyes deep and hollow.

I was about to say hi, when she said something that stunned me into silence.

"I think I'm moving schools… by second semester hopefully."

My brain reeled and I felt as my heart fell out of my fucking ass. We were already almost finished first semester. My head just filled with questions. Why? How soon? Was it because of Artie? Is it for the education? Is she just sick of this school? Is it because of me? How long is she going for? Will I still get to see her every day?

She looked at me, awaiting my answer. My mind was in a mess, and I couldn't talk. She waited patiently for a few moments, but then the bell for class to start went off.

"I always get confused when the bell rings. Like, is it time for class to start or end? I can't tell. Once I walked into a class when everyone was leaving before realizing that class had just ended. Anyway, I'll see you later."

With that, she turned and walked away, and I watched as her blonde hair disappeared down the hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you enjoy? I only kept the first bit the same as in the episode, so hopefully you guys got a little surprise.<strong>_

_**Please review and tell me if you want me to continue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I got 2 reviews from the last chapter, and I was anticipating more, but oh well :) expect the least, as Darren Criss always says. **_

_**Anyways, here is chapter 2. Read, review, and enjoy :) **_

* * *

><p>I lay in bed that night, unable to get to sleep, just staring at the ceiling. I tossed and turned constantly. It wasn't right. Brittany shouldn't be moving schools. I needed to be with her. I… I really cared about her.<p>

My heart was so heavy and my eyes were hurting, but there were no tears. Is it possible to feel so sad without crying? It was like a black hole had just been created inside of my heart and it was very slowly sucking the rest of my insides in it.

I was scared that even after the black hole stopped swallowing, there would be a permanent gap there. One shitload of damage left to clean up after.

_Ugh_. I sat up. Why am I so depressed about this all? I shouldn't care this much. I mean, she was my best friend, but it shouldn't matter to me whether she was here or not. I could just leach off of Quinn or something. Plus I could get practically any man candy I wanted… but the truth was, I _didn't _want them. I wanted Britt.

I groaned before burying my face into the soft pillow. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. Checking myself in the mirror, I realized I looked like shit too. Getting roughly 2 hours sleep really didn't help my face. Oh well, nothing a little foundation and compound couldn't fix.<p>

* * *

><p>As I loaded on my make-up and picked out my clothes to wear for the day, I couldn't help but keep thinking about what I was going to say to Britt. How I could go about telling her that I didn't want her to go.<p>

Maybe she wasn't being serious. Or maybe she just didn't know what she was talking about. Can't say she hasn't done that before.

But what if she was being serious? What was I going to do? I guess getting to school on time would be a start. I packed my usual lunch of Miss Sylvester's 'energy drink', and headed out the door.

The school corridors were filled with students rushing around, trying to get to class. I mentally thanked my plastic surgeon and the low-cut top I was wearing, because the whole school still parted like the red sea when I walked down the halls, even if I wasn't wearing my Cheerio outfit anymore. I smirked to myself; tomorrow I could wear a super mini-skirt too, and then see what relationships I stir up as I strut past and some girl's boyfriend stares at this piece of walking sex.

When I reached my locker, I had almost forgotten entirely about Brittany. That was until I felt someone wrapping their arms around my waist. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Britt, and I snuggled into her arms to return the hug.

She let go and I turned to face her.

"Morning, you." I said, poking her nose with my finger.

She smiled, "morning."

I remembered my previous thoughts, "Listen, Britt… You said yesterday that you were moving schools… Are you actually?"

"Yeah," she shrugged nonchalantly, "Completely and 100 portions serious."

I rolled my eyes, "You mean 100 percent?" She thought for a moment, then nodded.

We began to walk to our first class and I looked at her, "Why?... is it because of me?"

She stopped walking, "No, of course not… It's just. The work here is too hard, and I'm having a hard time looking at some of the people in this school. Plus, I'd prefer to go to a school that doesn't have classes."

"Uh, Britt… going to class is sort of the point of school."

"Oh. Well, I just want to change anyway. I need a fresh start. And there's the distance, too."

I tried to swallow down the lump that was rising in my throat. I knew Brittany lived a little further away than most of us, but I didn't think it was much of an issue for her. I blinked my eyes a few times, and was surprised when I realized that I was on the brink of tears. I never cried. It felt like there was someone living in my stomach, dropping dozens of heavy rocks down into it. She was leaving. And there was nothing I could do about it.

She turned to walk into her classroom, and before I knew it, I was running. I fled down the corridor, and back to my locker, then grabbed my bag before running outside. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do, but I knew that I couldn't face going to class. I just had to be alone for a minute. I walked down the street for a bit, and knowing Lima well, I found what I was looking for.

I looked across at the green stretch of grass, and the trees that were swaying gracefully in the wind. I looked at the beautiful park of Lima, the perfect mix of man-made foot paths and benches, but not so much as to overbalance the lovely nature.

Running to the back of the park, I tried to find my 'special spot'. It was a place Britt and I had found in this park when we were younger. I smiled sadly at the memory as I found what I was searching for; a cluster of shrubs with a tree in the middle. Getting down on the ground, I crawled through the small hole, inside the circle of bushes, and leant against the tree. Looking up, I remembered back to when Brittany and I hid away here, telling each other stories and secrets, and sometimes holding hands and just being happy in silence.

Now that I was alone, I let a few tears escape. I didn't know how sad I actually was until my few tears escalated into a series of sobbing. I was glad no one was around to hear as I let out a few wails.

Sitting in that little secret place, I let out all my grief. I cried for what seemed like hours, unleashing my heart that had already sunk so low, and I just let out all my misery. I thought about Brittany again, and I missed her already.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This may be a little shorter than I had expected, I think it only needs one or two more chapters. Please review, they fuel me :) and stay tuned for the possible final chapter soon. xx<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm sorry. It's been a while since I last updated this story, so here it is: The third and final chapter of "Changes." You know what to do; read, and review. Thanks :)**_

* * *

><p>As I woke up that morning, all I wanted to do was to stay in bed. Can't I just go to sleep for a week? Is that so much to ask? But 'no,' I told myself, 'If I want to have any chance of being head cheerleader again, I have to stay on top. And that means getting A grades and not missing a Cheerio's practice.' I sighed and sat up. Of course, I wasn't in the Cheerio's anymore because Brit, Quinn and I quit a few months ago, but my theory is that Sue will feel like she doesn't have enough 'bounce' in the group, and is going to come grovelling to re-assign my rack back on the team. She'll probably be so desperate that she'll offer me head cheerleader.<p>

I threw on a simple t-shirt and overalls, and a nice pair of heels. Hey, I may feel like crap, but that doesn't mean I don't still style myself up well.

I arrived at school a little late, so I had to rush off to class and didn't get to see Britt that morning.

* * *

><p>After class finished, I still didn't get to see her anywhere. Lunchtime came, and I sat with Quinn. Brittany was still nowhere to be seen. Where was she?<p>

The bell to signal the end of school, and as I went back to by lockers, the blonde girl was nowhere to be seen.

I could feel my heart sink lower and lower in my chest. I can't believe it. She's gone already, she's moved. That's the only explanation for it. Unless she was sick… but she was fine yesterday. She must have transferred already. And she didn't even tell me. Walking home, I let a few tears escape. Wasn't I her best friend? Didn't I have the right to know when she was going?

When I got home, I went to my computer and checked my phone.

_No new messages._

Did she just forget about me completely? I went over to her Facebook page. I giggled when I saw her profile picture. It was the photo I had taken of us last week when we were out at the cinemas. I was holding the camera, and she literally jumped onto my back, so I turned the camera around and snapped a photo.

I looked at the picture, and it made me smile inside. We both looked so happy, so full of joy, no worries… I could hardly recognize me in that picture. I hadn't been happy in several days, and seeing myself smile was weird. Brittany's bright blue eyes were sparkling with excitement as she looked at the camera. I laughed again, and then went to write on her wall.

_Hey, didn't see you today._

I backspaced the writing and started again.

_Brit, where the hell were you today?_

I sighed and backspaced it all again.

_Left me already?_

That last sentence made me want to cry. I deleted it all, and got so frustrated that I clicked the 'Home' page with us much force as I could produce, and gave up.

Storming around my room, I got changed into my pyjamas, slammed the light switch off and threw myself into my pillow.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>The next day, I walked to my locker, expecting to face another day on my own, but then I saw her.<p>

That blonde hair was hard to mistake, and she was at her locker.

I stood there for a few moments, dumbfounded. But then, without really thinking about what I was doing, I stomped over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun around and looked at me.

I almost lost my train of thought as those deep green eyes caught mine, but then I just let it all out.

"What on earth were you thinking!" I yelled at her, "You thought you would just leave me here on my own? I need you Britt! You are my best friend and I _need _you… I love you. I can't stand the thought of losing you."

Brittany smiled slightly, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I just… I can't do any of this on my own."

Britt's smile grew wider. "I'm not leaving."

I blinked a few times, to clear the tears that were beginning to form. "What?"

"I'm not leaving," She shrugged.

"But… I thought-"

"The imps that live in my brain made me change my mind again, and now I don't want to leave."

I raised my eyebrows, laughing at her, "The imps? How- Oh, never mind."

I grinned at her, and she grinned back. I linked my pinky with hers, and we walked to our next class together.

She wasn't leaving me yet. But I knew I would have to face my feelings one day. Not now though. I looked over to Brittany, who was smiling. For now, Britt and I could just be.

_**The end**_


End file.
